A demonic love story
by Luvslotsoflaughs13
Summary: The girls are angels and decide to see what the Earth is like one day. The boys are Demons in hell, wanting to do something interesting. They meet, They love, You know the rest. The boys will not be Mojo's and the girls don't know Professor yet.
1. Meet the cast!

**Me: Hi,Everyone! If you must know, I was thinking about doing a PPGZ X RRBZ fic! I was inspired to do the story like this by Unidentified Heroine. Read her stories, they're freakin' AWESOME! Anyways, I have a few OC'S and characters you all must know about before I start the story! **

* * *

**Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom(Her fake name) **

**Age: 16**

**Looks: Has long calf-length orange hair, cotton candy pink eyes, C-cup, perfect curves, and has pink wings. She wears a ribbon made by Miyako/Bubbles and always wears it. **

**Personality: She is very smart, kind, and selfless. She loves candy, shoujo, and romantic novels. Out of the girls, Momoko tends to be a bit bossy, but always knows what's best for her friends/sisters. **

**Powers: Ice breath, use of a yo-yo like spike weapon, and can jump to high places and is not afraid to use her martial arts. **

**Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles(Fake name) **

**Age: 16**

**Looks: Has elbow length blonde curly hair in pigtails, angelic(duh) features, cerulean eyes, C-cups, goddess curves, and has sky blue wings. **

**Personality: She is the kindest and most generous out of the group, but despite that she is no push over and can get angry when needed. She loves animals,blowing bubbles, fashion, and making clothes. Miyako can get confused depending on what the subject is, but she isn't stupid. **

**Powers: Can use sonic scream, speak to animals/and different languages, can control water and often uses a bubble-wand weapon, even knows tai-chi. **

**Kaoru Matsubara/ Buttercup(Alias) **

**Age: 16 **

**Looks: Has spiky shoulder-length black hair, but when straightened to her shoulder blades, emerald green eyes, C-cups, and has a slim-yet-muscular build. **

**Personality: The toughest and roughest of the girls, she is a HUGE tomboy and will run or destroy a dress, skirt, and any other girly material. She loves wrestling, sports, and video games. Despite being strong, she has a secret soft side and is selfless when it comes to others. **

**Powers: Hand-to-hand-combat, can control plants, has super strength, and uses a large hammer. **

**Usagi Egao/Bunny(Alias) **

**Age: 16 **

**Looks: Has waist-length chocolate brown hair often held in a side ponytail, has amethyst eyes, C-cups , and has a slim/curvy body. also has purple wings.**

**Personality: Loves to smile, laugh, have and see others do the same, her name means "Smiling Rabbit". She loves to move around and has a hard time standing still. She loves to watch comedies and action movies, especially dance. She dresses in a skirt and pants from time to time. **

**Powers: She is the fastest out of the group in flying and running, knows martial arts, she uses dual discs, can control time, even has healing to her being so hyper and quick, she has reflexes that helps her fight and defend herself. **

**Roxanne Abarashi/ Beats(Alias) **

**Age: 14 **

**Looks: Has knee-length white hair, large gold eyes, is the shortest, C-cup, and has white wings, her figure is petite but slim. **

**Personality: Calm, silly, perky, sweet, and charismatic. She can be very unpredictable in a positive way, but when need, in negative ways. She is the youngest and is unstable in the group of her powers. She loves anime, manga, and video games, but mostly Music and technology, because of that the girls gave her headphones and she is never seen without them. She can sing, dance,cook,clean,fight she can do a lot. She is actually a mixture of the girls. but she'll wear dresses, just not skirts. She has ADHD, Autism, and Aspergers, so she tends to be easily distracted.**

**Powers: Is the quietest out of the group, so she is very sneaky, can control Sound and technology, uses a instruments that has all types of powers and has a conducting stick and white gloves that can cause more damage to enemies,she can even make it into a halberd or chainsaw,knows all types of martial arts, can use magic. When emotionally driven, her powers will be out of control and she can damage her body. **

**Boys: **

**Aka Kasai/ Brick **

**Age: 17 **

**Looks: Has back-length orange hair in a ponytail, wears a red cap backwards, has an 8 pack, and is taller than Momoko by 2 inches. **

**Personality: Leader material, strong, brave and can have a temper(at times). He is very smart and knows how to talk in and out of situations. He enjoys reading, sparring, hanging out with his bros, and beats people who deserves it. **

**Powers: Can control fire as hot as the sun, Has amazing skills in martial arts, and uses a flame scythe. **

**Keiryo Kasai/ Boomer **

**Age: 17 **

**Looks: Has blonde hair in a winged fashion, ocean blue eyes, has an 8 pack, and is the same height as his brothers. **

**Personality: Gentle, kind, caring, and strong. He is like Miyako the nicest out of the group, but can have a few tricks up his sleeve. He is smart and can get confused depending on the subject and likes to get on his brothers nerves(with or without knowing it). Though despite being a demon, he can still care about others well being and is more sensitive to others feelings. **

**Powers: Controls lightening and thunder, uses dual blades, has enhanced martial arts, and can regenerate. **

**Midori Kasai/ Butch **

**Age: 17 **

**Looks: Has spiky black hair, forest green eyes, paler skin than his brothers, has an 8 pack, and is a lot more muscular than the others. **

**Personality: He's like his counterpart, Rough and loves to fight. He has the lowest patience, but is the strongest out of his brothers. He enjoys annoying his brothers from time to time and hates it when people thinks that he's emo. He still helps others, despite his intimidating attitude. He never listens to his brothers at times and would wind up almost getting them in trouble, but he is very loyal and never gives up. **

**Powers: Can control the Earth, Uses two fists made of Rocks and boulders, has enhanced boxing skills, and has increased hearing. **

**Kyofu Kasai/ Bounce **

**Age: 17 **

**Looks: Has messy dark brown hair, purple eyes, has an 8 pack, and is taller than his counterpart by two inches. **

**Personality: Very calm, composed, and smart mouthed. He always knows the perfect time to say something to help or annoy others, not like he ever cares though. He enjoys looking at movies with explosions and character death scenes, because he gets ideas to use them on the people who needs it. **

**Powers: Uses a wind spear, can control storms and hurricanes, has the power to read minds. **

**Im Yong Soo/ Barron **

**Age: 15 **

**Looks: Ebony brown hair, brown eyes, has a 6 pack, and says "da-ze" after most of his sentences. Is a LOT taller than Roxie.**

**Personality: Very cheerful, silly, happy, and funny. He has a very upbeat personality and enjoys meeting new people. He loves Korean food and nutella, and enjoys hanging out and bothering his brothers. He loves Korean drama and the Gangnam style. But when he gets angry or scary, his eyes would turn black and his voice would go deep. He is very honest and never goes down on his promises. **

**Powers: Uses Ninja-like stealth and uses the art of Hanja to fight, he can control his spirit to manipulate others momentarily, uses a swallow to fight.**

* * *

**Alright those are the characters! If you don't like, don't read. And i of course, do not own any of the characters. See ya next chapter! :3**


	2. The girls and the New Angel

**Me: Moshi! Moshi! Minna , I finally made a forbidden love story and also its a PPGZ X RRBZ*squeals loudly* XD**

**Rrbz:*covers ears* **

**Ppgz&amp;Im:*sweatdrops* **

**Me: I always read and wrote about them and I'm so happy to make one! :3 **

**Miyako: Glad to see that your happy! ^_^ **

**Me: Arigato! **

**Kaoru: So you're going to be the 5th puff? **

**Me: Well, yes. I always idolized you 4 and I always had abilities and powers t help others.**

**Usagi: Aww! :D*glomps me* CAN WE KEEP HER?! CAN WE?! CAN WE?! PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEE! **

**Kaoru and Momoko: She's not an animal, Usagi! **

**Miyako: But of course she'll be with us! **

**Aka: Well, While we're being ignored. **

**Keiryo: We'll do discalimer. **

**Midori and Kyofu: Roxie doesn't own us! **

**Im: Enjoy the story, da-ze~! **

* * *

Momoko p.o.v 

"Another one bites the dust,girls!" I cheer happily, after taking down another demon that was about too wreak havoc on the Earth. Hi, I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi or in this case, Blossom. I am the leader of a band of Angels who helps make sure no demons or hell spirit would harm any human or destroy anything. You see, God has paired me up with my Bestest friends ever! So, we do an amazing job working together to take down dangerous or really sneaky spirits.

"Ha! He didn't even know what hit him!" Buttercup/Kaoru bragged.

"Yeah! We showed him whose boss!" Bunny/Usagi smiled.

"It was great to do this mission as well,"Bubbles/Miyako giggled.

I smiled at them by their enthusiasm. When we finish our missions, we let God know and he would let us have our break and fair share of items we want/need for our home.(**They technically live in a nice house, like homes in anime.**)

"Maybe now we can finally convince him to let us go to Earth!" Usagi squealed in joy. Lately, we have been offering and doing more missions than usual, because we have been interested in the Earth for a while. Like how they drive cars, have stores, CANDY, manga, books, CANDY! you should pretty much know where I'm going here. Now that I think of it, I never mentioned what we're wearing. I'm wearing a light pink jacket, with a pink shirt under it, matching skirt, and shoes, completed with a large beautiful red ribbon Miyako made for me, and my pink wings freely out. Miyako is wearing a light blue mini-jacket, with her bubble shirt, navy blue skirt, has her hair placed into her favorite pigtails. Kaoru has on a green tanktop with stars on it, her green jacket tied around her waist, and with her being a tomboy and hating skirts, is wearing yellow knee-length shorts, finished with her favorite cap lime green cap over her spiky(messy) raven hair. And Last but not least Usagi was wearing a purple jacket with a bunny on the back of it, with a shirt showing her shoulders,and wore a white skirt, with matching light purple leggings for her grape purple shoes.

"Race ya there!" Buttercup smirked flying off before us.

"Hey! That's cheating, Buttercup!" I said racing after her, with the others.

When we finished our little race, Usagi beat us. No surprise since she is a lot more hyper than me when I eat too many candies or anything with sugar in them.

"Took you all long enough!" She joked, then turned to look at us with mischievous glint and smile. No way...is she going too...

"That's right, Momoko~!" She said, reading my mind. I hope not. The purple weirdo began to do her "In your face" dance. It's just her doing a mixture of ballet and jumping, while she hums "I win, you lose". It may be silly, but it can make you feel like a loser, by seeing how much fun she's having.

"Alright! Alright! You won, now can you stop dancing?!" The green angel groaned in exasperation.

"Fine, since you asked.~" The brunette smiled.

"Look, we're here!" Bubbles said.

We made it to see two large golden gates, with a large white mansion behind it. As soon as we walked to the gates, it opened sense it recognized our wings.

When we walked into the mansion, a tall man with long shoulder length white hair, with a matching beard, white robe, and calm gray eyes was standing behind his desk,looking out the window with his back turned to us.

"So, you 4 completed your mission?" He asked.

"Hai, Kami-sama." Miyako answered, politely.

He turned around and smiled at us. "Well, I have good news for you girls, for working so hard, I added another member to your group." He said.

"WHAT?! WHO?!" We all screamed in unison. It's really shocking to get a new recruit at the time, not that I'm complaining, it's just that I was surprised by the news.

God stepped to his left to reveal a small, petite girl that probably reached my shoulder. She had knee-length white hair, chocolate brown skin (I just love chocolate! *_*), she was wearing a large hoodie with a rainbow colored music note on it, had an orange beamie, and was wearing white blue shorts that went to her knees, and had on matching white nikes. I couldn't tell what her eye color was because she was looking down and her bangs were covering her face.

"Hello, my name is Roxanne Abarashi, but you may call me Roxie." She said in the most softest voice I've heard.(I am actually shy, but it never takes me too long to come out of my shell!)

"She will be with you girls, I hope you don't mind." He said.

"No, we don't mind at all." I said a little breathless. After that awkward encounter, we made it back to our home, and Me and the girls gave her a tour, and we even saw that she had a room made. Her door had a music note on a laptop sign, meaning she has control over...I should ask her.

"Roxie-san, what is your element?" Miyako asked, obviously confused.

"I can control music and technology." Roxie said with her quiet voice.

"Sugoi! you can control two elements! You must be strong!" Usagi smiled.

Our response was when her face began to turn red and started to cover it. Aww! She's so cute, I wanna hug her!I oddly felt pressure in my arms to see that I wrapped my arms around her already and she was hugging back. Wow, I moved so fast, I didn't notice. "Wah~!" I hear a happy voice mewl, and I looked down to see the white haired recruit smiling.

***Chibi funny anime moment* **

"I just love hugs~! They make me feel so happy and good inside~!" She began to rant happily. Well, this is new.

***Chibi moment over* **

We then got to know more about Roxie-Chan by how she loves music and technology, singing, dancing, cooking, etc. She's like a mini version of us. Her weapon is the ability to use instruments that can be used as weapons and she even does magic. Her wings are white, but they have multi-colored rainbows which amazed us a lot! She finally looked up to reveal these large beautiful golden eyes.

"Roxie, your eyes are cool, why were you hiding them?" Kaoru asked, amazed.

"Well, I was shy and thought you all wouldn't like them...or me." She said, blushing.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, I am unstable of my powers and I always harm my body when I do that, sometimes I would lose control and I fear that I may hurt someone," She sadly began. "I don't know what I would do, if I harmed someone when I'm sucked int my emotions by doing that, and I am always wanting to make sure no one would get hurt." She finished.

We were quiet for a moment, until we all hugged her, well Kaoru just pat her head in a caring manner, since she doesn't like hugs.

"!" I felt her tense a bit under us.

"You won't hurt us." Miyako began.

"And don't be scared." Kaoru said.

"We're here for you now," Usagi smiled.

"Because, we're your friends." I finished.

She grew silent, until I felt something wet on my shirt and looked down to see she was crying. "I've never had friends!" Roxie cried. "Do you promise?" She asked with tears and blush on her face. We looked at each other and grinned at her.

"We promise!" We say in unison. A new friend, may be just what we need. But why do I get the feeling something crazy will happen?

* * *

**Me: Well, what did you all think- **

**Boys: WHY WEREN'T WE IN IT?! **

**Me: I wanted to let the readers, know how I met the girls and became their friend. **

**Kaoru: Now, stop yelling at her! **

**Usagi: Aw, Karou-Chan has a soft spot! :D**

**Kaoru:*blushes* DO NOT! **

**Usagi:*making the Lol smiley face* Do to~! **

**Kaoru: NOT! **

**Usagi: TOO! **

**Kaoru: NOT! **

**Usagi: NOT! **

**Kaoru: TOO! IN YOUR FACE !*smirks then realizes what happened*CH-CHOTTO- **

**Usagi: So you admit it! **

**Kaoru: USAGI!*chases Usagi* **

**Usagi: Gotta go!*runs* **

**Me: While they're doing that ^_^", Minna... **

**Everyone but Kaoru and Usagi: READ AND REVIEW! **

**Kaoru: GET BACK HERE! **

**Usagi: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! **

**Kaoru: THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!**

**Usagi: EEEEEPPPP! **

**All of us: O_O"**


	3. The boys and the New Demon

**Me: OKAY! OKAY! I MADE YOUR CHAPTER! CAN YOU GUYS STOP BOTHERING ME NOW?!*glares at Boys* **

**Momoko: What's going on? **

**Me: These knuckleheads wouldn't stop pestering me until I made a chapter for them! **

**Miyako: What'd they do? **

**Keiryo: Nothing too bad. **

**Kyofu: We just followed her and kept telling her to make a chapter for us. **

**Me: They followed me at my school, to my house, and they even threatened to tickle me. **

**Kaoru: What the hell?!*turns to boys* **

**Midori: Hey, don't make us be the bad guys, she should have just updated the damn story with us in it. **

**Me: I'm 14! I have school, homework, chores,anime,manga,eating-*sneezes*and a cold! **

**Aka: Too bad! just shove the anime and manga aside and-*gets tackled by me* **

**Me: ARE YOU INSANE?! MAKING ME MOVE MY ANIME ND MANGA IS LIKE MAKING MOMOKO NOT HAVE CANDY! AND THAT'S PRETTY BAD! **

**Im: Roxie-chan doesn't own us. **

**Ppgz: ENJOY! **

**Aka: WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!? **

* * *

**Aka p.o.v **

"DAMN YOU, ROWDY RUFF BOYS!" Another demon yelled before we killed it. Hey there, Name's Aka Kasai which means "Red flames", which is kinda making up the reason of my element, Fire. But now, I'm Brick. Leader of the Rowdyruff boys Z, a band with me and my brothers.

"That's what they all say." Midori/Butch smirked.

"He didn't stand a chance, I don't know why he tried to fight us." Kyofu/Bounce sighed.

"We sure kicked his ass!" Keiryo/Boomer grinned.

If you think we're doing this to keep the humans safe, your wrong. We only kill other demons and monsters, because they always try to kill us. In hell, if a demon or monster is defeated or killed by another demon, they are known to be the strongest here and Satan-sama will grant us a wish we desire, but they can't be about being stronger than him or being the strongest demon. That's a title you must earn far me and the boys are the strongest demons in hell.

"Let's go to Satan-sama and get that wish." Butch said.

"Maybe, he'll let us go to Earth!" Boomer smiled.

Me and the boys have held interest in the human world or Earth and learn more about it, just for our boredom. We've heard of it on a few occasions and we plan on seeing it for ourselves, which is why we always pick a fight with the other monsters here. The more we fight, the more things we get for us and our house.**(Their house will be a darker version of the girl's house). **

"Betcha I could beat you all!" I smirked before using my fire powers as two jets for my hands and flew off.

"Oi, That's cheating!" I hear Butch yell before he used his Earth abilities to make a Earth slide to go after me.

Bounce was way ahead of us, since he used a his hurricane to move faster than us, wind is a fast element. And Boomer was using his lightening to slow us down. But in the end, the Purple demon won. I really hope he isn't going to-

"Y'know, I am." He smirked, reading my mind. I think. He always makes a speech of him saying that he knows that he'll beat us at something and it would normally make us feel like we suck when he always enjoys doing that. I call the "In your face" Speech.

"I always thought that ever since I was a young man, I knew I would exceed at something." Oh hell no."When it came to my good looks, amazing attitude, and being the strongest in the group." He said.

"LALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALA!" Butch shouted, while covering his ears. Out of all of us, he gets annoyed by Bounce's speech more than us an we kinda find it funny when they fight and argue.

"To be or not to be,"Bounce was doing a Shakespeare impression, someone stop him! My wish was granted by when the green demon tackled his brunette brother and they started fighting. Somehow we made it to Satan-sama's home, which is a traditional Japanese home but dark and demonic.

A man about 7ft tall with dark black hair, matching goatee, and glowing crimson eyes that is a shade darker than mine's and was wearing a dark black kimono with his horns and tail out. "So, you 4 beat Ogiro?" He smirked.

"We sure did, he wasn't as difficult as others say he is." Boomer bragged.

"Excellent, but before I can grant your wish, I have news to tell you" Satan began.

Butch and Bounce stopped fighting to hear.

"What's the news?" I asked. It's rare for us to really have news or really hear from him.

"You 4 now have a new demon acquaintance and he is just as strong as you guys, which is why he will be staying with you." The demon lord explained.

"EEHHH?!" We all said. No way! A demon as strong as us?!

"Where is he?" Bounce asked.

"Over here!" We all hear a cheery voice say and turned our heads to see a boy almost as tall as us, but is failing by an inch. He had messy short brown hair, dark ebony eyes, and was wearing a black mini jacket over a beige shirt with the buttons undone, dark jeans, and matching sneakers. speaking of clothing, I never told you what we're wearing. I'm wearing a black jacket opened, to reveal my red shirt, black pants, and matching shoes with my cap. Boomer was wearing the same hing as me but blue, Midori had a green version but wore a tank top to sow off his muscles, and Kyofu had a purple version, but he had his jacket over his shoulder.

"I'm Im Yong Soo,da-ze~!" He introduced.

"Have fun with him, boys." Satan said before, making us reappear at our place.

"Well, if your strong let's see what'cha got." Butch said, getting in a fighting stance.

Im disappeared, before reappearing behind Butch and taking him down with some sort of ninja kick and placed him in a wrestling hold that Butch knows, because he kept tapping him on his shoulder.

***Chibi anime moment* **

"TAP OUT! TAP OUT!" He screamed.

Boomer all of a sudden came to the side in a referee outfit and blew a whistle, before tapping on the ground.

"One,Two,Three...you're out, Im is the winner!" Boomer smiled before placing the Korean demon's arm up.

Bounce randomly just used the wrestling bell and rang it near Butch.

"NOT HELPING!" My green brother shouted and glared at his brothers.

***Chibi anime moment over* **

"So, Im,What's your element, like what do you control?" I asked.

"I control spirits and can use mine to fight, check it out." He said, clasping his hands together as strange dark markings appeared on his face and a dark shadowy version appeared on his back doing the same thing as him.

"Sugoi! So, you can manipulate other spirits as well?" Bounce said amazed.

Im placed his spirit back in his body as the markings disappeared when he turned back to normal.

"Yep!" He said with a goofy grin. We gt to know him a lot more and he became as close to us as another brother and he also wanted to go to Earth with us, so we made a plan to take down a few more demons and then ask Satan. It's really fun and all, but why do I get the feeling that something big is going to happen?

* * *

**Me: There! Here's your chapter, ya happy!? -_-" **

**Boys: YES! :D **

**Butch: But why did I have to get beat up by your boyfriend!?*crosses arms and glares at me* **

**Me: Revenge to someone who thought that hiding my fruits,pocky, and cookies would convince me into making a chapter for you all! **

**Bounce: But it worked. **

**Me:*sighs and rolls eyes* Anyways, ladies?*turns to Ppgz* **

**Ppgz: Read and Review! **

**Me: SAYONARA! ^_^ now,*turns to Butch with a scary aura and smile* Where are my snacks?**

**Butch: O_O Review and save me from this lunatic!*runs away* **

**Me:*chuckles darkly* They always run...*chases after him with a chainsaw* **

**Ppgz and Rrbz(except me and Butch): O_O" **

**Bounce: *laughs a bit* I told him we should have hid her manga. **

**Usagi: That would've made things worse. ^_^" **

**Me:*turns to Bounce* I'm sorry what was your plan again?!*voice has a demonic echo* **

**Bounce: NOTHING! NOTHING!**


	4. Shopping and surprises!

**Me: Hello!*cough* **

**Ppgz: Wait! You're STILL sick?! **

**Me: I've been sick for two weeks. **

**Im: You have to go to a doctor if you've been sick that long! **

**Me: I'm going to the doctor tomorrow, so I might not update for a while. **

**Rrbz: WHAT?! **

**Me: OI! IT''S NOT MY FAULT THAT IT'S COMMON TO GET SICK! JUST BE GRATEFUL THAT I MADE A CHAPTER THAT WE ALL MEET EACH OTHER!*coughs more and harder* **

**Miyako: That sounds terrible! How about I take you back to your room and make you something? **

**Me: Sure!*coughs* Arigato, Miyako-chan!*coughs* **

**Rrbz: Roxie doesn't own us! **

**Ppgz(except Miyako and Me): Enjoy! **

* * *

Miyako p.o.v 

We finished defeating another demon and then reported it back to Kami-sama. Today is finally the day we get to ask him to go to Earth! I hope he won't react too badly. Me and the girls also learnt that Roxie-chan,or for her alias, Beats wanted to join us, since she learned about music and technology there. I'm want to go because there are animals and fashion. Momoko wants to go for the candy and books. Kaoru wants to go because of the video games and wrestling. And Usagi wants to go because there are theaters and dance machines there.

"What do you think he'll say?" Roxie timidly asked.

Kaoru shrugged. "Not sure, but I hope he'll say yes considering the amount of monsters we've been taking out."

"I really hope so too, I mean we got rid of 66 spirits in a week, he should allow it." Usagi groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll find out now." Momoko said before we entered Kami-sama's office.

When we entered the tall man turned to us when he heard the door open and smiled to us. "Hello, girls. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Kami-sama is it okay if we could go to Earth?" I asked.

"Well, since you girls have been working hard, I will allow it." He said. But I guess we didn't listen since we started to have sad expressions if he said no.

"Aw man!" Kaoru groaned.

"Why?!" Usagi wailed.

Me and Roxie burst into tears.

"How could you say no-Wait did you say yes?!" Momoko smiled, making the other two smile.

The tall man nodded chuckling at our first impression of what we thought he said."Yes, you 5 have done enough tasks that should last you a 3 month break." He said.

"th-thr-thre-three-the-the-three?!" Roxie said stuttering rapidly.

"Yes, and I have already set your temporary home and items in Earth, you will be residing in Tokyo," He explained.

"No way! Tokyo is one of the coolest cities in the world!" Usagi squealed.

"You girls deserved it for all of your hard work, be sure to not to let anyone know your angels." Kami-sama told us.

"Don't worry, we won't!" I smiled.

He told us goodbye and transported us to a home similar to ours except we were on land. There was grass, trees, animals. Everything we've always wanted to see here. Our outfits were changed too! I was wearing a blue shirt that had a sunflowers on it, a blue skirt, knee-high socks, and brown shoes. Momoko was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt that had a white heart with wings on it, blue skirt, and white socks, with matching shoes. Kaoru was wearing a green t-shirt that had yellow and lime green boxing gloves on it, brown shorts to her knees, and she was wearing green converses, and she had her cap. Usagi had a purple shirt that had a bunny ninja on it, blue capris, and purple slippers, with her hair in her usual side ponytail with a bunny clip. And Roxie was wearing a shirt that had headphones on it connecting to other instruments in a lot of colors, she had her hair in a ponytail, wore blue pants, and she had blue and white sneakers,which made me smile, since they were one of my favorite colors.

"Well, what do we do now?" Roxie asked.

"We go to the mall, which is where humans go to, and it's full of things we like!" Momoko said to her.

"Wait, do we have money?" Kaoru asked.

Usagi placed her hand in her shirt pocket and pulled out a lot bills of the japanese currency called "yen". "Yep, we all have the money we can use to buy the things we want or need." She told us as we all placed ourhands in our pockets to have the same results as her.

"To the mall!" We cheer before leaving. When we went to the mall we stopped at all types of stores. And we had 3 or 4 bags.

Momoko-chan had 3 bags of candy and books especially shojou manga.

I had 4 bags of dresses and cute outfits for me and the girls.

Kaoru-chan had 3 bags of a pair of boxing gloves, sports sneakers, and a soccer ball.

Usa-chan had 4 bags of movies, bought a purple mp3 player, and a pair of purple ballet shoes.

And Roxie-chan had brought cute anime plushies, manga, pocky, and video games, especially a white mp3 player and a laptop, but she didn't have headphones.

I look to the girls, who looked at me and nodded.

"Roxie-chan." I said to our white-haired friend.

"Yes, Miyako-chan?" She asked looking at me with her large gold eyes. Must resist urge to hug her...I'll do that later.

"Me and the girls want you to wait here okay?" I said. seeing, a technology store behind us that had a pair of headphones, we think our new friend would love. She noddded and stayed put as we went in the store for 5 minutes and then came back to give her the headphones. We all smiled at her grateful expression. "Arigato, girls. I'll treasure them." She smiled, placing on her rainbow colored headphones. After a few more minutes of walking and talking, we were about to leave, until someone caught my eye.

* * *

**Me: LALALA!*cough* Here is my new chapter,*cough* I hope you all like it! :3 *cough***

**Ppgz: Aww! ^_^ **

**Boys:*glaring at me* **

**Me: Up-bup-bup! You guys are in the next chapter, so simmer down! **

**Boomer: But we want to meet you all now! **

**Me: one, you want to meet Miyako, **

**Blues:*blushes* **

**Me: And two, the next chapter will be in your point of view, Booomie-boy! :D **

**Boomer: YES! **

**Butch: Why don't you just make the chapter now? **

**Me: I have a thing called a "curfew" and I'm still sick!*coughs more* **

**Im: Before an argument begins*turns to you* Read and review! **

**Ppgz: Sayonara! ^_^ **

**Rrbz and Me:*arguing until I pulled out my chainsaw and began to chase them* **

**Usagi:*sweatdrops* Also, if you have no religious belief in God or Satan, do not read! **

**Kyofu:*running* Yeah, no one has time to notice bitchy crap or flames about it in the reviews. **

**Miyako: So please be nice and kind to this story! :) **

**Me: *begins to hum a creepy song while chasing the Rrbz* ^_^ **

**Rrbz: O_O"*runs faster* **

**Im: Do you think they'll survive?*to Ppgz* **

**Kaoru: Against her? Nah. **

**Im: I-i see. ^_^"**


	5. Love hurts!

**Me:*bows and coughs* Gomenasai for not updating sooner!*cough* **

**Midori: You better be damn sorry! **

**Aka: What took you so long?! **

**Me:*gets a tic mark* HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT I'M 14!? I HAVE WORK AND CHORES TO DO! **

**Miyako: please calm down. **

**Me: Okay.*calms down* Now, this is the chapter of the boys meeting the girls. :3 **

**Keiryo: Wasn't that supposed to happen last chapter? **

**Me: It was, but I have a curfew so I had to go to sleep. -_-" **

**Momoko: Besides, she's been saying that throughout every single intro and outro. ^_^" **

**Kyofu: Fine, we'll let it slide. **

**Me:*gets pissed* WHY I OUGHTA MAKE MY FIST SLIDE FAR UP YOUR-*gets mouth covered by Kaoru* **

**Miyako, Usagi, and Im: Roxie doesn't own us! **

**Kaoru: But she does own her bad language! -_-" **

**Rrbz: Enjoy! **

* * *

Keiryo p.o.v 

_No Fucking way!_ Were the words that ran through my mind when I saw the most beautiful girl ever. Ok, let me go back 30 minutes ago so this won't be too straightforward or confusing.

30 minutes ago: 

We finished taking down a few more demons and went to Satan-sama's home again, we were about to ask him if we could go to Earth.

"I wonder if he'll say yes." Im, or his alias, Barron thought out loud.

"I swear if he doesn't say yes, I'm going to punch Boom!" Butch yelled pointing at me.

"WHAT?!" I asked/shouted.

"Guys, calm down and let's go ask him!" Brick said to us, before we walked in the dark lord's house as he was drinking sake as he smirked when he saw us.

"Ah, hello boys, you all have beaten a lot of demons lately, do you want something?" He asked.

"Hai, can we go to Earth?" Bounce asked.

"Sure." He said, but we thought he said no.

"Alright Boomer, hold still." Butch said holding the collar to my shirt making a rock fist appear in his arm, ready to hit me.

"Wait, did you say yes?" Kyofu asked smiling. Satan-sama nodded, cave us a grin that showed his fangs and canines.

"Yeah, you 5 defeated over 66 demonns, and 6 is my favorite number, so I already have a place for you full of your things in Tokyo." He said.

"No way, Tokyo is one of the greatest place ever!" I grinned, getting out of Butch's grip.

"Easy you all deserve it, your vacation will last 3 months." He explained.

"Three,as in tres?" Im asked with a baffled expression, making the 7ft tall man laugh.

"Of course, now have fun you idiots!" Satan-sama said, before we appeared in a cool house with our stuff on it. We even had a change of clothes.

I was wearing a blue shirt with lightening on it, dark jeans, and navy blue shoes. Aka was wearing a red shirt with fire on it, black jeans, and matching sneakers with his hat on in it's backwards style. Midori was wearing a dark green muscle shirt, with baggy jeans, and green sneakers. Kyofu was wearing a checkered dark purple shirt, skinny jeans, and dark shoes. And Im was wearing a white shirt that had the Korean flag on it.(The weirdo told us a LOT about Korea), he was wearing thick glasses, had dark jeans, and was wearing matching sneakers.

"Sweet!" Im smiled.

"These outfits are cool." Kyofu complimented.

"It makes me look sexier than usual." Midori smirked flexing his muscles in muscle shirt.

"Well, how about we go to the mall and do some shopping?" I asked.

"Do we have the money?" Aka asked.

"Yeah, a lot actually." Kyofu said, pulling out a wad of money from his pocket.

We then went to the mall and bought things like video games, sports equipment, kimchi (Im), and we bought cool jackets. We were about to eat in the food court. No fucking way. Who is that?

Now: 

She is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Sure, hell has demons but the girls there are either ugly, sluts, ugly sluts-you know the deal, but let's not get into that.

The beauty had blonde locks like me, but they were as bright as the sun and they were in two pigtails that suited her. She had amazing crystal blue eyes that I couldn't stop staring at, smooth looking skin, a kind personality since she just helped an old woman go to a store she needed to go to, not to mention her amazing goddess like body,Hey, I may be the nicest demon out of the others, but I'm a guy so my hormones are talking here! Her smile was flat out breath taking as well. She saw me looking at her and she blushed, making her look even more cuter, if that was even possible.

I see the boys looking at her friends as well. Aka was staring at Pinky, Midori was looking at the green one, Kyofu was blushing at the purple girl, and Im was drooling at the whit-haired girl. Her friends noticed, and they blushed as well. I really want to meet her, she seems nice.

"Hello." a sweet voice said to me. Wait a sweet voice?! I realized that I was standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF the cute girl. Damn impulsive boy tendencies without thinking!

"Hey." I said, smiling like an idiot.

"My name is Miyako, may I ask for your name?" Miyako asked politely.

Miyako. A beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"I'm Keiryo, nice to meet you." I smiled, making her blush more. God damn it, she's adorable.

"I was just hanging out with my friends, are you?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with my brothers." I said, motioning my hand to my brothers talking to her friends whose names are Momoko, Kaoru, Usagi, and Roxie.

We talked to each other for a while, then Miyako and her friends told us they had to go home.

"We'll walk you!" Me and the boys said simultaneously and a little too quickly. I just wanted to be by her side a little longer.

When we walked them home, I was shocked to see-

"YOU LIVE NEXT DOOR TO US?!" Midori and Im shouted in surprise.

"WE DO?!" Kaoru and Roxie asked.

And they were right, we lived next-door to each other meaning one thing...I GET TO SEE HER MORE! I would do a happy dance but I had to play it cool, that is until I crashed into a fire hydrant and hurt myself. I heard Miyako gasp in worry and she knelled close to me.

"Ah, Keiryo-san! Daijobu?!" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"Hai, It's nothing-Ow!" I said, feeling a sore in my arm. I pulled it up to reveal a dark red bruise. '_Great job, Boom! You fall in love, You screw up, trip on a fucking Fire hydrant, and hurt yourself in front of her! You are just not on your game are you?!' _I mentally shout in my head.

I then felt a moist and wet object on my arm and it stung a little. I turned my head to see Miyako place a large band aid pad on my arm and I guess there was alcohol on it, because it smelled strange.

"There you go! All better!" She smiled. My eyes! Her smile is too bright for my eyes!

"Arigato." I said blushing as she helped me up and I see the guys trying to hold in their laughter, I'll get them later.

"Well, we better get inside, it's late." Momoko said, using a pink house key to open the house.

"We could hang out tomorrow." Aka said, blushing at the pink girl.

"S-sure." She stuttered with a face as red as my brother's hat.

Me and the others said bye to our crushes and we went inside our house. When we went in, the teasing war began.

* * *

**Me: Done! ^_^ **

**Usagi: Hey, you didn't cough. **

**Miyako: Are you feeling better? **

**Me: Yeah, the tea I drank made my coughing habit end. **

**Keiryo: Why did I sound like an idiot? **

**Me: Most stories I read made you be the dumb brother, no offense. **

**Keiryo: all taken. **

**Momoko: Now, boys, do you like the chapter? **

**Midori: Yeah! I was sexy, wait I still am! ^_^ **

**Kaoru: *rolls eyes* **

**Aka: Ok... **

**Kyofu: Sure... **

***awkward silence* **

**Usagi: Okay! how about we end the awkward silence?! **

**Me: We have to do something strange and funny! **

**Im: Why? **

**Me: I don't know, something unusual and funny usually happens at this time. **

**Midori: So,what? **

**me: I better put randomness into my own hands!*rips off boys clothing to reveal banana suits* **

**Boys: WHAT THE?! **

**Ppgz: O_O*looks at me* **

**Me: Secret~! Now ladies, please do the outro! ^_^ **

**Ppgz: Read and Review! :D **

**Rrbz: OI! What'd you do?! **

**Keiryo: And how did you do it?! **

**Me: Tis a secret you'll never know! SAYONARA!*runs away* **

**Boys:*chase me* **

**Ppgz: ^_^"**


	6. Breakfast and the challenge!

**Me: Hi there, sorry I haven't updated- **

**Rrbz: YOU SHOULD BE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALL THIS TIME!?**

**Me: Projects, homework, oh and LIFE!*glares at Rrbz* **

**Miyako: How about we all calm down and continue the intro? ^_^" **

**Me: *breathes in and out* Okay, now I needed an idea for this chapter and I made this one! :3 **

**Im: And it's a great one. **

**Aka: You're only saying that because Roxie had-**

** Im:*shoves spicy food in his mouth to shut him up***

**Aka: OxO **

**Kaoru: Ignoring what just happened, **

**Midori: Roxie doesn't own us! **

**Purples and Blue: Enjoy! **

* * *

Kaoru p.o.v 

I woke up by the amazing smell of breakfast and got out of bed. I stretched and went to the bathroom to do the morning hygiene. For some reason, I thought about the dude from yesterday, Midori. My face began to heat up and turn red, when I said his name-AAAAAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS NOT MOMOKO'S SHOUJO MANGA! I SHOULD NOT BE THINKING ABOUT A BOY LIKE THAT! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE FEELING THIS WAY! My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Kaoru, breakfast is ready!" Miyako said from outside the door. Yes! Food!

"Coming!" I said back to her, before I finished brushing my teeth and went downstairs to the others. I saw the girls, except Roxie and the boys eating with them.

"Ohayo girls," I said, walking to the fridge.

"Ohayo, Kaoru!" They said.

"Ohayo boys." I said, opening the fridge.

"Ussu!" They said. Wait a second! Why are the boys here?!

"Hang on! what are you five doing here?!" I asked before racing to them.

***Funny chibi anime moment* **

Keiryo, as we heard from Miyako, scaratched his head with a embarrassed grin.

"You see, what happened was-" He began, but was cut off by his purple brother.

"We can't cook." Kyofu, from Usagi, said bluntly while eating a toast.

"That doesn't answer my question!" I sweatdropped.

"Well, we smelled something good and stopped by here." Aka, from Momoko, said.

***Funny chibi anime moment over* **

"Whatever,where's Roxie?" I asked, looking for the short teen. Okay, so what if I've gone a little soft, big deal. She's really cool to hang around with.

"Right here." A soft voice from behind said, scaring the shit outta me. I whirled around to see Roxie with her hair loose in a bed head fashion, a white pajama gown with a picture of a power sign note on it with multi-colors on it, she is wearing a orange and yellow plaid apron she bought, and was holding a plate of heavenly eggs and bacon. She gave it to me and I gladly accepted it.

"Your tea is on the table." She said, as she pulled out fruit from the fridge.

"Thanks!" I said ruffling her hair, making it look even more messier. As I sat down, I saw Midori smirk next Me.

"What? is there something stuck to my face?" I asked. He grinned even wider, pissing me off even more.

"Nice pj's." He smirked. I blushed and realized what he meant. I was wearing a green tank-top with lime-green pajama short shorts. I punched him in the face angrily.

"PERVERT!" I screeched, before eating and drinking angrily. Speaking of clothing, I never told you what the others were wearing. Momoko was wearing a pink pajama with a large heart on the chest area and matching pajama pants with smaller and more hearts on it. Miyako had a light aqua blue pajama gown that reached her knees and had blue curlers in her hair. Usagi had a purple short-sleeved pajama shirt with matching pajama capris and had her hair in a lower ponytail. The boys were wearing tank tops their colors and black pajama pants or shorts.

As I kept eating, I couldn't help but realized how great the food was, I'm liking the kid more already.

"Nice hit!" Kyofu smiled.

"Thanks!" I said.

"OI!" Midori growled before attacking the brunette in a funny wrestling manner. It looks so familiar, it reminds me of how I act aroung Usagi for when she makes me pissed too, except I would normally sit on her before we fight. I turn my head back to my food and see Im, from Roxie, staring and blushing at her while she was eating her fruit. I guessed she noticed and used the same fork she ate with to pick up another fruit and letting him eat it.

"Hm? Do you want one?" She asked, as she fed it to him, making the latter blush more. All of us, except the two, looked at one another in shock before looking back at them. She just preformed an indirect kiss! Roxie looked at us in confusion and curiosity.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Roxie, you just did an indirect kiss!" Momoko squealed. The white haired angel just tilted her head.

"What's an indirect kiss?" She asked. DEAR LORD, HOW INNOCENT CAN SHE BE!?

"Ano, Roxie-chan, a indirect kiss is when someone eats or drink something after another person, like their lips are touching and their not really doing it, but it's still kissing." Miyako explained. After hearing that, Roxie's face began to flush in a cute shy manner, before she covered her face. Before Im could hug her, The girls pretty much beat him to it. As for the boys reaction, they were either cheering or beating the kid.

"Congrats on your first indirect kiss!" Keiryo grinned.

"Nice job." Kyofu said.

"And on the second day." Aka agreed.

Midori was just choking him in a comical way, like Homer Simpson would choked his son, Bart.

"I was going to be the first one to kiss someone!" He shouted angrily.

Me and the girls helped the boys get the green weirdo off the Korean, I could tell from his accent.

"Thank you, da-ze." Im said while massaging his neck.

We finished breakfast and decided to go to the Living room to think about what to do and since it's still morning we didn't want to do anything loud to wake up the neighbors.

"How about we do a challenge!" I grinned getting an awesome idea.

Everyone turned their heads to look at me. I caught their attention!

"What kind of challenge?" Usagi asked.

"Girls vs Boys, we have to find the funniest channel on T.V,right? whoever loses by laughing has to do whatever the winning team says." I explained. Everyone's faces brightened.

"I'm in!"Momoko smiled.

"Me too! Me too!" Usagi bounced.

"This will be fun!" Miyako smiled.

"Alright!" Roxie nodded.

"Yeah!" Aka smiled.

"Let's go!" Keiryo grinned.

"We're ready!" Midori fist-bumped the air.

"Seems fun!" Kyofu agreed.

"Let's do this, da-ze~!" Im jumped.

I set the channel to Ridiculousness, and so the challenge began!

* * *

**Me: Finished! **

**Everyone: Great job! ^_^ **

**Me: Arigato! :D**

**Kaoru: But why'd I have to set the challenge? **

**Me: Your usually the competitive type. **

**Midori: *smirks* besides, I know what I'll do to when you guys lose. **

**Kaoru: *punches him* QUIT BEING A PERV! **

**Usagi: Anyways, what now- **

**Me: *falls asleep* Zzzzzzz... **

**Im: SO CUTE~!*holds Me* **

**Rrbz: O_O **

**Momoko: She does need to sleep... **

**Miyako: Well*turns to you* **

**Everyone but Me: Read and Review! **

**Me: *sleepily* Shayonara... **

**Everyone but Me: ^_^"**


	7. The loss and the date

**Me: Hello, Minna-san!**

**Im:*looks around* Hey,where are the others? **

**Me: Ah, they decided to spend time with each other until I updated the story. **

**Im: So it's just you and me? **

**Me:*nods* Pretty much! **

**Im: No one else...only us...two of us...dos...no interruptions? **

**Me: Yep! ^_^ **

**Im:*smirks and begins to walk to me* Sekai de... **

**Me:*eyes widen* O_O **

**Im:*continues and walks closer* Ichi ban OJII-sama... **

**Me:*blushes red and begins to runaway* I-I OWN NOTHING BUT ME AND THE ST-STORY ALSO ENJOY! O/O **

**Im:*runs after me and continues to sing* **

* * *

Midori p.o.v 

The green babe is good! She knows how to hit a man's weak spot by looks and challenges. Right now, The Reds, Blues, and Purples are out, but the young ones (Roxie and Im). "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Im started laughing. A video of a guy putting fire crackers in his friend's pants showed up and the guy's friend's reaction was funny. Damn! Im's out! It's just me now! I looked over at Kaoru to see her face red,clenched, and is clenching her fists.'Look's like she's like me!' I thought proudly since me and her had the same expression on our faces for not laughing.

I looked over at Roxie and...THE GODDAMN KID HAD A POKER FACE! I got frustrated and paused the TV making everyone look at me. "Dude,what'd you pause the show for?" Kaoru asked. "This is cheating!" I angrily said."Whoa,dude!" Aka said surprised. "How is this cheating?" Miyako asked. I pointed to the white-haired girl who was all of a sudden eating a cookie.

***Chibi funny anime moment* **

"THAT'S CHEATING!" I shouted,

" Hm? What? is eating a cookie cheating? I didn't know." She said monotonously while eating.

"You only did this stupid challenge, since you knew she wasn't gonna laugh!" I accused yelling at Kaoru.

"Urusai! I did this challenge for some fun! You're just mad since your ass can't handle it!" She yelled angrily at me.

I hear and see my purple brother holding up his wrestling bell and his girl wear a referee shirt making everyone, but Roxie, sweatdrop.

"In this corner..." Usagi began until Pinky and Aka interrupted the two. "No!" They yelled.

"I can handle it! But if can't laugh or do something that's challenging for her, than this game fails!" I said angrily. I heard faint laughter and a few snorts to see everyone look ready to laugh.

***Chibi anime moment over* **

" Dude, You're face is so red,da-ze!" Im said while trying to hold in his laughter.

I felt my face heat up and I began to chase everyone angrily.

***Funny anime moment again* **

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" I yelled while running after them.

"Hahahaha! No way!" Kaoru bragged as she grabbed Roxie and ran as well.

"You should see your face,friend." Roxie easily said,holding up a mirror to reveal my,beautiful face, be scarlet red, sweating, a REALLY pissed expression, and to show steam coming out of my ears.

"Your face is hilarious dude! Well, your face is always funny!" Keiryo laughed, making a tic mark appear on my head.

"I'll kill you first, you blue bastard!" I yelled tackling him as we began to fight.(Imagine that when the boys fight, it's like the fights from Big Time Rush)

***Funny anime moment over***

"Why not just do Rock,paper,scissors and whoever loses do whatever the winner says?" The Miyako says making all of us ,but Roxie, anime fall at her good idea."Why did you wait to say this now?" Kyofu said while sweat dropping. "Well, It just came to mind, te-hee~!" The blondie giggled. "W-well, let's do it, so Midori and Keiryo won't kill each other." Im said, pointing to me and the blue idiot. After, I practically mangled him, we all did the thing and the girls lost meaning one thing, START WHAT WE WANT TO DO TO THEM!

"Looks like you and me are going on a date ~!" I smirked. Kaoru just punched me really hard in the arm. And let's just say, you have to be PRETTY strong to hurt me. I grabbed my aching arm and was leaning down on the ground in pain. "OW! MY ARM! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled in pain. "Urusai!" She yelled at me before crossing her arms and looking the other direction. "A deal's a deal's...when and where's the date?" She asked. I grinned happily at her. "At 6 and at my favorite place." I said. She looked over at me in curiosity. "What's your favorite place?" She asked. "It's a surprise~." I grinned. Ok, let's be honest, despite the fact that I yelled at a small 12-year old(I'm 14! DX), chased my bros and their girls, and nearly killed my brother again...This is the BEST DAY EVER!

* * *

**Ppgz and Rrbz:*comes through the door holding a lot of items with the greens arguing* **

**Usagi:*looking at the Greens and sweatdrops* How long have they been arguing? **

**Kyofu:*sweatdrops* 3 hours... **

**Midori: I deserved to punch him, he kept staring at you! **

**Kaoru: I could've knocked him on the head! **

**Momoko:*rolls eyes and opens the door me and Im are in* Hey, guys were*sees us and eyes widen* back...O_O **

**Aka: What's wrong, Momoko?*looks at where she's looking and eyes widen* O_O **

**Everyone but greens:*looks and eyes widen* O_O **

**Keiryo:*taps greens shoulders* Uh,guys... **

**Greens:*snarls at him angrily* WHAT?!*sees us and stops*... **

***They see Im on top of me about to kiss me* **

**Me: O/O*blushing red* **

**Im:*sees them and smiles* Hey guys! ^_^ **

**Kaoru: You...are...so...DEAD!*chases him with flames in her eyes***

**Im:*screams and runs* AAAHHHHHHH! **

**Miyako:*helps me up* Roxie-chan! Daijobudesuka?! **

**Me:*blushes more until steam comes off* O/O **

**Midori:*gets pissed and chases Im* YOU ASSHOLE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO MAKE OUT WITH MY GIRL! WE AGREED ON IT! **

**Rrbz: No we didn't -.-" **

**Midori: WE DID! **

**Momoko: This isn't good her face is turning redder and redder... **

**Usagi:*holds my shoulders and begins to walk me out* C'mon you need to rest for a bit. ^_^"**

**Miyako:*looks to you all* Etto..Read and review...^_^"**

**Im:*still running* Review enough to save my life! O_O**

**Me:*blushes a different shade of red with more steam* S-sayonara... **

**Momoko: Ice! I'll get her ice! **

**(The song in the beginning was Hatsune Miku's 'World is Mine' and the song is often used in rape memes, meaning Korea would do a few 'things' since the others are gone.)**


	8. Purple Date

**Me: Hello everyone!*loud banging on the other side of the door* Gomen for not updating, but I had a few family matters, I wasn't able to update! ^_^ **

**Midori:*other side of the door* BULLSHIT!*bangs on the door with the boys* **

**Kaoru: Um, why are the boys hitting the door like Butch hits Boomer?*sweat drops* **

**Me: Well you see, the boys almost killed me a few times for not updating for a while, so I placed a seal and 1000 locks on the door to prevent them from coming in and yelling at me. **

**Momoko: Souka... ^_^" **

**Aka: When I get you, I will burn you so bad that the Sun wouldn't match my fire!*hits the door harder* **

**Usagi: Hey, where's Im?*looks around* **

**Kaoru: Ah, I took care of the pervert.*smirks* **

**Miyako: Wait,how?! O_O **

**Kaoru:*snickers evilly* Don't worry about it~! **

**Me: Well, I own no one, but the story and myself,enjoy! ^_^**

**Boys: OI!*hits the door harder* **

* * *

Kyofu p.o.v 

Ever since my goofy green brother got the green chick to go **(forced)** on a date with him, me and Usagi decided to hang out at the movies and look at "Let's be cops". "I heard this was funny! Let's go!" She smiled bouncing up and down. I smiled at her enthusiasm and followed her in. I'm glad that I can multitask at thinking about her and watching the film. After the movie was over, I saw a cool stand that had cute accessories._'Maybe Usagi might like one.'_ I thought. I walked up to the owner, who was a teenage boy with chestnut hair and ginger eyes. "Yo! I'm Ayaka, What can I do for you?" He smiled. "I wanna win a prize for my girl." I said jerking my head to Usagi who was talking away with a girl who had mid back wheat blonde hair placed in a messy low ponytail, grass green eyes, and she looked around the same age as Usagi with a tomboyish aura like Midori's girl.

Ayaka grinned and looked back to me. "Ah~, first date,eh?" He said. I felt my face heat up a bit, but I managed to keep my cool. "Yeah, you could say that." I said. "Well, in order to get a prize, you just have to shoot as many basket balls as you can into the hoop and if you miss one, the game is over." Ayaka explained. "Alright, sounds easy enough." I agreed giving him the money to play. I started to shoot 20 baskets and I missed the last one, but so far it was the highest score there. "Wow, you have some mad shooting skills,dude!" Ayaka awed. "Thanks, Which prize can I get?" I asked. "Well, with that many shots...I'd say this one." Ayaka said as he handed me a large lavender bunny holding a red guitar and had a matching bow tie.

"That's perfect, thanks Ayaka." I smiled taking the stuffed toy. I walked back to my date and her friend seemed to have noticed me coming and the two exchanged good byes. "Oh, Hi Kyo-kun, I just met Muyaki, she's like Kaoru-chan but more gentle!" She smiled. "That's nice, hey I got you something." I said as I handed her the bunny. "Oh Wow! He's so cute, I love him! Oh thank you!" Usagi grinned as she kissed my face rapidly. When she stopped and continued cheering about how cute it was, I just grinned like a fool and continued to follow her back to her place. _'Greatest Day Ever!'_ I thought happily before I led her to her door steps.

"Well, thanks for my first date." She said with her face reddening. "No problem, y'know even if this was a bet, I still had a great time." I sincerely said. "Same here." Usagi smiled making me lose control and kiss her. After 10 seconds of realization, I moved back quickly and let go of her arms. "U-Uh..." She stammered with a red face. "Igottago!" I said quickly before racing to my house which is not-so-conveniently next door house. I slammed the door shut and turned to see my brothers pause their video game to look at me in surprise. "Uh...welcome home,bro..." Keiryo said, as I locked the door."How was your date?" Aka asked. I coughed and managed to regain my lost coolness. "It was alright." I said cooly. "Dude, c'mon we're not idiots it's obvious that something is up if you ran here like you came from Africa." Midori bluntly explained. "Also, your face is really red, are you sure you're okay,da-ze?" Im asked taking note of my face.

I only walked past them to our kitchen to pull out a snack. "I'm fine, more-or-less It's you who I'm worried about." I said as I ate through a orange. "And why's that?" Keiryo asked. "Don't you all have girls to go after?" I said returning to my smartassery response was to duck in order to dodge the chair that almost hit my head and I looked up to see none other that my hulk of a brothr glaring at me with a red expression. "Shaddup, you piss strainer!" He shouted while throwing more furniture at me. I of course dodged the rest of his reckless throws. While I was doing so, my other 3 brothers sighed and continued to play the game on the T.V._ 'I hope Usagi won't say anything about the kiss?'_ I thought.

* * *

**Me: Aaaaaannnnddddd, we're good! :D **

**Usagi:...D-Did he just give me Bonnie from FNAF'S? O_O" **

**Me: Yeah ^_^ **

**Kaoru: Hey, the door...the boys are...quiet...*looks at door* **

**Momoko: Yeah, it's too quiet... **

***The ceiling gets destroyed as the boys fall in* **

**Me and PPGZ: O_O **

**Aka: Finally! **

**Kyofu: Don't tell me that- **

**Midori and Keiryo: The chapter is over. **

**Miyako: Okay, we won't tell you ^_^ **

**Everyone but Miyako: *sweatdrops* **

**Me: Miya-chii, when they say that they don't mean it. =_=" **

**Miyako: Oh! **

**Me: Wait, Kaoru-chan, where is Im? **

***The gets blown open to reveal a pissed Im covered in a dark brown aura with torn clothing and bruises* **

**Im: I'm back,bitches...*voice is as deep as Midori's* **

**RRBZ:...Crap.*steps back* **

**Me: Im-kun! What happened where were you?!*walks to him* **

**Im: Well, last chapter after Kaoru chased me for more than 45 miles,she caught me and gave me a beating...after that I was unconscious and woke up in a forest and was maimed by wolves and killed them afterwards and I jacked a car to drive here and then I realized that I could just teleport here and destroyed the seal and locks on the door to come here...*wraps his arms on me* **

**Us except Im:*looks to Kaoru slowly* **

**Kaoru: What? **

**Momoko: I knew you were scary, but now you're just plain dark. **

**Midori: And I like that~!*smirks and wraps his arm on her waist* **

**Usagi: Well, that concludes this chapter! **

**Me and PPGZ: SAYONARA! XD**


	9. The boys are demons!

**Me: Hi there! :3 **

**Yong Soo: What took you so long? **

**Me:*whispers in his ear* **

**Yong Soo:*eyes widen* O-Oh, sorry for asking... **

**Ppgz and Rrbz: What's wrong? **

**Me: I'll tell you later,okay minna? **

** Usagi: N-Now to the sto-story! ^_^" **

**Kyofu: She owns no one! **

**Blues: Enjoy! **

* * *

Usagi p.o.v 

After the date, I walked back inside to see the girls have a dazed look of their dates with the guys.

Momoko was just staring off into space with her pink eyes hazed in deep thought. '

Miyako was just smiling and sighing.

Kaoru's face had a scarlet hue on her face and she was muttering incoherent swears under her breath.

And Roxie...she just had a poker face, but I saw a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Sooo? Ladies, how were your dates?" I asked. There was a chorus of "It was fine" or "I enjoyed it" and "Midori, is a bastard". We all know the last part was Kaoru's ^_^". "How was your date,Usagi-chii?" Momoko asked as she placed her candy down to look to me. "It was great! Kyo-chan was very funny and kind, he got me a prize, and well...we kinda..."This was when my face started to redden. "Kissed." I said while clutching the purple rabbit plush in my arms. "Aww, how cute~!" Miyako smiled. "Arigato, what did you guys do?" I asked as I sat down.

"Me and Aka-kun went to cafe together and hung out at the library for a bit. It may seem quiet but it was romantic,he even bought me this cute ring." She said showing us a light pink ring that had a silver outline of the crest where the pink diamond was at. "Wow, it's gorgeous." Roxie complimented. "For my date, Me and Keiryo-san went to the aquarium then went to the park until the sun set." The blonde sighed dreamily. "Midori just took me to a cool part of the woods with a large tree and we came back down here to play sports." Kaoru explained. "Me and Yong Soo went to the arcade and watched anime together, it was fun." The white haired angel explained.

"Well, it seems like we all had a good time,"I began happily but looked to Kaoru with a glint in my eyes."Your face is as red as a tomato,Kaoru-chan~! Why's that?" I asked, with a teasing grin. The green tomboy flinched at how all the attention was landed on her.

***Chibi funny anime moment* **

"Th-That damn pervert kept hitting on me and he wouldn't stop saying things like "Nice Body" or was either staring at my breasts or something! I nearly had to knock him on the skull!"She explained while clenching her fist and cracked her knuckles. "Yong Soo tried to grope mine a few times saying they belong to Korea." Roxie blankly said. "EH?!" Me and the girls squealed. "Damn pervert! When I see him,I'll kill him as a hello!" Kaoru said with a green aura. As the girls and I tried to calm her down our T.V flashed and said we had a message. "I'll get it." Miyako smiled as she picked up the remote and pressed the green button.

***Chibi funny anime moment over***

The T.V changed to show Kami-sama. But he looked serious. "Hello,girls. How is your stay in Earth?" He asked. "Hi,Kami-sama!" We smiled. "We love it here and we made new friends!" I jumped. "He even got me a bunny!" I said. The large man chuckled and smiled. "I'm glad you all are having a good time, but there has been reports of Demons in the area you girls are inhabiting." He explained as his look became serious again. "Wh-What?! Hontoni?!" Momoko stuttered. "Yes, and I want you to be on your highest guard so they won't catch you by surprise." Kami-sama said.

"Don't worry,Kami-sama! We'll make sure they won't do any harm!" The white haired angel said with determination. "Good! I'm counting on you five and if you are harmed or need danger, I'll send back up." He said. We all nodded and exchanged good byes before the monitor turned off. "Demons were here this whole time?" Miyako asked in disbelief with her blue eyes widening. "..."Roxie and Kaoru were silent but looked down as their bangs covered their eyes. "Don't worry girls, we'll stop them like we do to other demons." She said. "Y-Yeah! So how about we get rid of this tense atmosphere and go training!" I stuttered.

Thank Kami-sama, it worked because the girls began to grin. "Yeah, it's been a while since I really used my powers for anything!" Kaoru smiled. "I'm up to practice my abilities!" Momoko agreed as she stood up. "M-hm." Miyako nodded."Okay, let's go train in the woods, there's enough space for us there."Roxie explained. We transformed and changed into our normal angel clothing.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"JUMPING BUNNY!"

"LOUD BEATS!"

After we made it into the woods,Kaoru was grinning and was already making vines appear and trees look larger. "Hey, there's a river over here!" Bubbles grinned as she made fish inside float from the water. "Good thing it's not to hot, I can practice my ice abilities, since it's a bit warm." Blossom said as she began to make small pink snow flurry flutter around. "I see light, I can use the sun to manipulate the light and make chrono-notes~!" The white angel mused happily as she began to make brightly colored orbs appear and shift them into multi-colored instruments.

I began to bounce and run around quickly. "There's so much space! I can move as fast as I want to!" I smiled as I was running miles around the whole woods. I was about to do my 14th lap when I all of a sudden saw 5 familiar figures. It was the boys! I grinned and I was about to wave to them until I realized that something was off about them. They had dark hellish auras that me and the girls would feel if we sensed a demon. I even saw their eyes and they had dark slits and had fangs. "Hey, I think I smell an angel." Kyofu said as he was sniffing the air.

"Really?! Dude, you have no idea on how long I have waited to kill a few of those goody two shoes!" Midori grinned as his fangs looked even wider. "I think I sense one over there." Keiryo said as he turned to me. "?!"I gasped as I began to race away as fast as I could to the girls. _'I gotta warn them!'_ I urged myself until I began to use my purplr wings to move even faster. "Hey,Bunny-WHOA!" I hear the girls scream as I tackled all of them until we were in a girl ball. "Girls! The boys! Demons! looking for us! Fangs!" I shouted in a panicked tone. "Bunny-chan, please make sense!" Bubbles asked while she was in a bridge-like position. "The boys are demons and they are looking for us and they have huge fangs!" I spat out quickly. "NANI?!" The 4 said in a panic. We managed to roll out of our uncomfortable position and brushed the grass off our wings.

"They must be the demons Kami-sama warned us about!" Beats recalled with a worried expression on her blank face. "We gotta get out of here or else-" I began until a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Or else what?" Me and the girls looked up to see our worst nightmares. The boys were on top of the tree branches above us and they were smirking at us darkly with glowing demonic eyes. "Kuso..." Kaoru cursed under her breath while gritting her teeth. "I didn't expect to run into any goody two shoes with wings,oh well." Aka smirked as he stared down Blossom. I heard her gulp audibly. "Hey, how abut we have some fun with you,ladies~." Yong Soo smirked to us. Roxie just stared at him with darkened eyes full of sadness. "Looks like we have no choice,we're going to have to fight them." She said emotionlessly, before we made our weapons appear in our hands and the boys did the same.

* * *

**Everyone:...*looks to me* **

**Me: What? **

**Keiryo: Is this the rising climax of the story? **

**Me: No,well yes...it's one of them,okay? **

**Miyako: So,we're fighting the guys? *blinks* **

**Me: *nods* Yeah. **

**Kaoru: And we know it's them, instead of them knowing it's us? **

**Me: Yep, because the boys don't recognize us as angels since we have different aliases, clothing, and we even have a few accessories that makes them not know it's us. **

**Kyofu: But how come you guys know it's s? **

**Me: You guys aren't wearing anything that makes us not recognize you; the only difference is that Midori's hair will be a bit spiky. **

**Aka: Why? **

**Midori: Spiky is sexy! ^_^ **

**Us: *sighs* **

**Miyako: ^_^" **

**Yong Soo: Anyways, that's the end of that! **

**Me: Well everyone, **

**Rrbz: Wait for the next update! **

**Ppgz: Ciao! **

**Me: Sayonara! ^_^**


	10. The fight and betrayal

**Yong Soo: Well,hey guys! Sorry for not being on for a while! **

**Keiryo: Roxie and the girls left us alone for a while and gave us the chapter of the fight going down... **

**Aka: Now we know how Roxie feels when she updates late. **

**Kyofu: We don't even know how the chapter is and all of that stuff, so we'll be reading it along with you. **

**Midori: Enjoy and no one owns us! **

* * *

**Yong Soo (Barron) p.o.v **

Me and the guys stared down at the angels with large smirks. Now, Satan never told us to really do much on Earth but since we ran into some angels, we might as well do a little brawling because we hate those winged goody two shoes. Thinking their better just because their in heaven, it makes me sick! I glanced to see the guys glaring at their respective opponents and I looked down at the fifth one to see that she had a small ounce of surprise on her normally emotionless features. I can't help but notice that she looks familiar, but who? I didn't have enough time to think because we charged at them while they were in their shocked daze. The pink one managed to snap out of it first.

"Dodge!" She alerted to her comrades as they snapped out of their trance to dodge our attacks. Brick smirked. "You're pretty smart!" He said as he launched a flame attack to her. "And you're pretty persistent!" She angrily replied as she used a barrage of light pink snow to get rid of it. The Greens were already smashing and bashing at each other.

"I suggest you stop trying to fight,babe!" Butch smirked as he manipulated boulders of rocks to fly to the green angel. She managed to jump to the trees and make them shield her from the attack.

"LIGHTENING CRY!" Boomer yelled as he had his hands in the air to make different sets of lightening strike to the blue counterpart. The blonde perked up and she used a water slide to move out the way.

"Try not to make this any harder,Bunny-head~." Bounce teased as he was using wind blades to slash the purple angel. "Why don't you shut up,jerk!" She hissed to him as she ran faster to dodge him.

I turned to my emotionless opponent and smirk a her. "Well, let's do this!" I said before I charged to her again. But what I found really strange was the more I strike the more she dodged. I heard Butch growl in irritation. "Why won't you fight us,huh?! Scared?!" He shouted while his opponent kept dodging. It must have worked because she became pretty pissed and she lunged herself to the green demon and gave him a barrel load of punches.

"SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING BASTARD!" She screeched before she kicked him through trees.

"Buttercup, calm down!" The pink one said to her. "No way,he deserved it and you know it!" She seethed. The trees far from us began to crack audibly and I see Midori rising with a dark green aura and his hair slightly spiking. "You made a big mistake,bitch..." He growled angrily as he zoomed to her with incredible speed before he kicked her away from her leader and continued to launch his attacks at her. Buttercup managed to make a few trees and vines hold him back as she gave him a few hard blows but he broke free to continuously attacked her again.

"TIME OUT!" The Bunny one said as she managed to slow down the purple opponent and she reappeared behind him and slammed him to the ground. "Grrr..." I heard him growl as he grew as angry as Butch. "These girls may be a challenge, let's not go easy on them." Brick smirked as our auras appeared in our respective colors. I zoomed to the white angle but she held up a white stick and had headphones on. "SCREAMING MELODY!" She shouted as a ear piercing sound came to my ears. "GAH!" I grunted out as I was covering my ears and Midori was in the same position as well making Buttercup come closer to her other angel friends.

Her hair was messy, she had a bloody lip along with bruises on forming on her face, and her clothes were ripped and tattered but were soaked in dirt and her blood. "Buttercup! Daijobu?!" The blue one asked, The green tomboy nodded, as the pink angel managed to heal away half of her wounds with a pink shining orb on her hand . "I took notice to see that my "brother's" wounds were not as bad as hers, since he had a black eye, bloody nose, and a few bruises forming on his arms, but with his green aura they healed quickly.

"Get them..." Brick sneered as we all began to brutally attack our opponents. I smirked and threw the small girl through a few more trees and began to punch her repeatedly. "Not so tough now are ya,da-ze~!? I smirked before I slammed her to the ground. "AAHH!" She screamed out in pain making me feel even more victorious. She attempted to reach for her damn stick but I kicked it away and began to twist her arm back as I was stepping her back down. The more she screamed, the worse I continued to beat her.

I was going to land a mental blow on her with my spiritual abilities, but I was smashed into a tree and I looked up to see a pissed Buttercup covered in wounds a lot WORSE than before as she tried to help her friend up. "Beats! I'll help you up, then we'll escape!." She said while she was supporting her white haired friend. I noticed Butch in a distance and we nodded to each other already having a plan. I flew to them from behind and he raced to them forward and we managed to slam the to away from each other.

"HYDRA'S LOVE!" I heard someone yell, before we were washed away by a large wave of water. It was the blue angel that Boomer was fighting, her condition was just as bad as the others, but I think I beat mine the most since, she was the bloodiest and weakest. Boomer managed to swim to her as he grabbed her hands. She was blushing a bit and he took the distraction to electrocute her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain before she kicked her in the face,causing her to land into her injured pink friend. With the wave gone, I went back to my punching bag and I yanked her up by the hair. "Any last words,da-ze?" I said as I made a dark energy form on my hand. "A...A..." She began. "Huh?" I asked. "All out..." she continued to say as she looked up to me with glowing gold eyes. "ALL OUT: ANGELOID MUSIC COMPOSER!" She screamed she grabbed my wrist so tight, that it was on the verge of breaking.

I managed to escape her grip as she made a force-field appear around her friends while she began to make blasts from all-directions and used a violin to make the blasts. "Damn! How can we dodge this?!" I asked dodging a blast that almost took my head off.(Imagine the blasts are like danmaku blasts.) "Beats! Stop!" The bunny one yelled to her as the latter's body began to weaken at a fast pace. I smirked to myself and I used my spirit to teleport behind her and stabbed her from behind. The blasts stopped but as soon as Beats fell, a large white set of feathers blossomed from her and it revealed..."ROXIE?!" I screamed in surprise. I see the girl that I love and care for with all of my heart beaten and practically dead on the ground.

"ROXIE!" The girls screamed as they flew to her quickly ."W...Wait...If that was Roxie, than the angels...are the girls..." Boomer breathed out in shock. We just stood there dumbfounded and let them escape. "What the hell did I just do?" I asked myself a I fell on my and Roxie were supposed to hang out at a manga store together when we played video games together at me and the guys place.

**Flashback (A week ago!) **

"No fair! You must be cheating,da-ze~!" I pouted to her as she beat me once again in Dead or the others left on their dates, me and the young female just hung out together and I found a stack of video games we can play together or against eachother. "Nah, you're probably just not as skilled as you said you are." She blankly teased to me."Whatever! I'm gonna beat you,just watch!" I said with a determined expression. "Pfft." I heard. I turned to see the white haired gamer laugh her head off at me and it was really beautiful. I mean, I never even seen her smile. I felt my face heat up the longer I watched her laugh melodiously. "Y-You are such a goof ball!" Roxie chuckled as she began to bring herself together. "OI!" I shouted to her making her laugh again.

I remembered that I wanted to tell her something. "Hey, Roxie-chan?" I began to ask her. "Hm?" She asked looking to me. "I-I was wondering if you want to hang out with me at the manga store that we saw near the mall. Y'know where we all met?" I asked. She looked at me blankly but nodded. "Sure, that sounds nice." Roxie said. I breathed out a sigh of relief, since well if she said no...

(Vision:Start)

"JUST GO WITH ME,PLEASE!" I begged while clinging onto her.

"No! Let go!" The white haired girl screamed while trying to push me off.

"PLEASE!" I cried.

"Stop! Get off!" She screamed.

(Vision:Over)

I shivered but smiled glad that I didn't have to embarrass myself. I heard a loud K.O and character scream. I looked back up to the T.V screen to see my character, Ryu Hyabusa on the ground by Roxie's character,Ayane. "You lost." She said stating the obvious without a care in the world. "I KNOW!" I screamed in anguish.

**Flashback over **

I saw her laugh. I saw her smile. But I beat them out f her. I beat her mercilessly. She gave me her trust and I smashed it out of her. It began to rain and the sky darkened. I looked at the ground with hard brown eyes and felt my heart get swallowed in guilt.

* * *

**Boys:... **

**Yong Soo:*looks at in horror* **

**Midori:...Dude...that's just heavy... **

**Keiryo:...I would never do that to Miyako-chan! **

**Aka: What the fuck?!*pissed with a dark red aura* **

**Kyofu:...We need to find Roxie,now! **

**RRBZ:*rushes out* **

**Yong Soo:...Sayonara...*bangs cover eyes before leaving.**


	11. Grudge

**Me and Girls:*chatting and eating watermelons* **

**Rrbz and Yong Soo:*comes in with dark expressions* **

**Me and Girls:... **

**Usagi: Why so blue boys? Minus Keiryo **

**Keiryo:*rolls eyes***

**Kyofu:*looks to me* What the hell was that?! **

**Me: Huh? *tilts head* **

**Midori: The update! Why the hell was the update about us brutally beating you girls! *pissed* **

**Me: Most Ppgz fics would involve the boys hurting the girls without knowing their identities yet, I was trying to be theatrical about the climax. **

**Aka: Well, good job. Yong Soo is at the emo corner believing you hate him *points to Yong Soo* **

**Yong Soo: T_T *rocking in the corner while hugging his knees* I can't believe I hurt my baby!**

**Me: -_-**

**Girls: O_O **

**Momoko: Aw, how cute! He called you his baby~! ^_^ **

**Kaoru: Um, shouldn't we be doing the disclaimer and start the story? -_-" **

**Miyako:*looks to you* Roxie doesn't own us~! **

**Usagi: Enjoy~! XD **

* * *

**Roxie p.o.v **

It was so dark...

All I saw was darkness surrounding me...

I feel so alone...

The last thing I saw was Yong Soo's dark smirk when he finished me off.

I thought we were friends...

I thought we trusted each other...

I thought I...liked him...

I hear the worried voices of the girls around me and the black began to become white as I opened my eyes to see the girls surrounding me with worried expressions that began to show relief when I blinked my eyes to them. "Thank goodness, you're alive!" Usagi cheered as she was about to hug me, but then Kaoru stopped her and whispered something in her ear that gave her a face of realization as she moved her arms down to not hug me. I took notice by how the girls were all covered in bandages and gauze covering their wounds and bruises.

Momoko's biggest wound was on her left shoulder. Miyako's was on her right leg. Kaoru's was on her arms to her finger tips to the elbow. And Usagi's was on her right shoulder. They had extra bandages on their faces as well. "Are you all okay?" I asked. My voice was so rough and hoarse as if I hadn't spoken in days. "Well, Roxie...You were the most damaged out of us." Miyako explained. "You took the longest to recover." Momoko said. "I honestly thought you were gonna die!" Usagi wailed. Kaoru gave me a concerned look."You okay? How do you feel, kid?" She asked in a soft tone. "Weak. Really weak. And my body hurts, so I can't really move at the moment." I said.

"Well, you see the reason why is you were out for 4 weeks, while it took a couple of days for us to heal. That full attack you did really drained you and made your recovery longer than it should have been." Momoko said. My gold eyes widen as she said that.

4 weeks?

I was out for 4 weeks?

...That damned Korean made me miss 4 weeks of not being with my new friends, due to the pain he caused me?

Him and his damned Brothers?

"...never forgive..." I said under my breath. The girls gave me a look of curiosity. "Pardon?" Miyako asked. "Never...Forgive...I'll never forgive them. Never. **Especially Yong Soo.**" I said darkly with my head down so they couldn't see my face. Wait, My face! I need to know how bad the damage was! I looked to them quickly."How bad do I look?"I asked them. The 4 had looks of uncertainty of telling me. "How. Bad. Do. I. Look?" I asked, raising my voice on each word. Kaoru sighed before she showed me a mirror.

Oh.

My.

Kami-sama.

I looked terrible! I was practically a mummy! The bandages covered most of my body, minus my left eye, hair and small parts that revealed my brown skin through the bandages. I looked to my bandaged covered hands and began to feel my tears damp them. _'H-How?...Why would he do this to me?' _I thought in horror. I felt the pitiful stares on me from the girls and showed them my dark expression. **"I'll never forgive them for this sin. I will not let myself be fooled once again."** I said darkly with my eyes glowing.

The girls stared at me with widened eyes, before they all nodded silently in agreement.

"I never want to see Aka again." Momoko said with a serious expression.

"Why? Keiryo?" Miyako sadly said.

"Damn you, Midori..." Kaoru growled quietly.

"No more, Kyofu."Usagi quietly said.

It was then that me and the girls came to our conclusion.

We'll never trust the boys again.

We heard a knock on the door and Miyako went to look through the peephole and gasped. "I-I-I-I-I-It's t-t-t-t-t-t-them...The boys." She said quietly as she paled at the sight of them, but mostly of the blue male. "Girls, please open up! We're sorry!" We heard Aka beg. "Miya-chan, I never wanted to hurt you if I knew it was you, I would have stopped myself!" Keiryo almost cried. "Let us in! I'm not the type to apologize, but Kaoru I'm so sorry!" Midori said as he hit the door with his fist. "Usagi...I know you're in there. Please come out so we can talk!" Kyofu said seriously. "Roxie-chan! Please, let em see you! I didn't think it was you, I'm so fucking stupid for hurting you, please let me in!" Yong Soo cried.

I could hear his tears and as much as my heart broke for him, I already vowed myself to not be fooled by his lies. Who knows if he'll try to attack again, if we lower our guard?

Momoko was trying to ignore Aka. Miyako was crying as she kept hearing Keiryo cry for her on the other side of the door. Kaoru was glaring at the door as she continued to hear Midori bang on the door. And Usagi had her head hung low trying her best to not listen to Kyofu. I was just trying my best to not hear Yong Soo's cries and apologies, but I wasn't going to trust his soft words. I showed him my feelings and he kicked my ass afterwards, like hell I'm gonna make that mistake again.

_'Oh, Kami-sama. I wish to leave already...'_ I prayed in my head.

* * *

**Me:*was comforting Yong Soo***

**Momoko: U-Um, Roxie? O_O**

**Me: Hm?**

**Midori: Your update...**

**Me: Ja?**

**Kyofu: It's making us feel worse!**

**Keiryo: Miya-chan! Please forgive me! T_T*was holding her hands***

**Miyako: Kei-chan, It never happened! Of course, I forgive you! ^^"**

**Usagi: I love the way it goes~! :3**

**Kaoru: Wow...This is really emotional**

**Aka:*sighs* This looks like this may take a while to earn you girls forgiveness -_-**

**Yong Soo: R-Read and Re-Re-*cries louder* I'M SO SORRY, ROXIE!**

**Me: ^^" **

**Greens: Read and Review!**

**Me: SAYONARA~! ^_^**


	12. Apologizing and Stalking

**Me: Hiya~! :3**

**PPGZ: Miss us? ^_^**

**Me: The reviews are a huge yes. I have mobs after me, the plea of please update in caps, and other hilarious threats of me not updating. However my sudden update and lateness are not an excuse. I am popular for other stories on other websites, so it may take a while for me to update so quickly. But I'm flattered that everyone likes this story ^_^**

**Momoko: Where are the boys? **

**Miyako: Are they going to show up?**

**Me: Ladies, they've been standing behind you for at least 10 minutes staring at you *has a a straight face as I said so***

**Kaoru: Gah! *turns around* What the hell?!**

**Momoko, Miyako, and Usagi:*squeaks and sees the boys staring at them with glowing eyes***

**Aka: Momo-chan...*hugs her tightly***

**Keiryo: Miya-chan *held her close* **

**Midori: Kaoru-chan *pulls her to him***

**Kyofyu: Usa-chan *embraces her* **

**Yong Soo: Roxie-koi~*cuddles me***

**Momoko: W-W-W-W-W-What's up with them?!*blushes crimson***

**Me: Oh, I guess the name of the chapter is changing their attitudes for a bit**

**Usagi: Meaning?**

**Me: The boys will be Yanderes**

**PPGZ: WHAT?!**

**Aka: Roxie doesn't own us **

**Midori: Or the Girls *smirks as her held Kaoru closer* **

**Kaoru: Ch-Chotto!**

**Keiryo: They are ours~*smiles as he held Miyako***

**Kyofu: If anyone tries to take them, will kick their asses and kill them slowly and painfully *eyes become dark purple and demonic***

**Me: Now, for the story~! Read, Review, and enjoy it**

**PPGZ:*were struggling***

**RRBZ:*kept hugging them***

**Me:*sighs* -_-"**

**Yong Soo: ^^ **

* * *

**Aka p.o.v: **

It's been over 3 weeks and the girls still haven't forgiven us. The wait is killing me and the boys, mainly Yong Soo! He keeps saying Roxie's name, even to simple question and answers. For instance, ask him his day-"Roxie". What video games should we play-"Roxie", Who left the toilet seat up-"Roxie". Which if you ask me is pretty gross for him to say that, but he's been like that for a while, the others and Me, no better. Even I'm not an exception, but who can blame it, Me and Momoko were really feeling something together and well, I made her feel pain, betrayal, and bruises. However, we are all taking this differently.

Midori- Makes out and gropes his sparring dummy as if it's Kaoru *insert shiver*

Keiryo- Kept cuddling his pillow..Miyako *insert facepalm*

Kyofu- Keeps drawing pictures of Bunny girl, most are pervy, some are disturbing *insert even more intense shivering*

Me- I keep writing Momoko's name in my journal. As I said no better

Yong Soo- Was on the verge of kidnapping Roxie. Someone get a restraining order on this guy

"UGH!" Midori groans out loud. "This is so stupid! Them ignoring us is driving us to insanity! I wanna see my Kaoru-chan!" He screams as he begins to smash stuff. Me and the guys tackle him to stop him from breaking anymore things. "Midori, chill! I'm sure we can do something to get the girls forgiveness!" Keiryo said as he was still depressed from not seeing Miyako. "Wait, I just got an idea!" I said as we got off of our green brother. "We can secretly watch the girls and make sure nothing hurts them and if something does-" As I was about to say it, my purple bro finished it for me. "We beat the shit out of them, the girls can see we meant no harm to hurt them, and BOOM! Forgiveness!" Kyofu grinned as he does a happy dance.

"Sounds perfect, da-ze~!" Yong Soo smiled happily as he thought of holding Roxie again. I smiled as I thought of being with my Momoko-chan again. We hear a crash and look to Midori who smashed the door open. "Are we fucking going or not?!" He said more than excited to be with Kaoru. Me and the boys sweat drop and goes after him as we looked in the different sections of the house and see which of our girls are doing their own individual thing. I finally found my Momoko and watched her through the second floor window of her bedroom to see her reading a book called "Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire".

Her clothes were a simple pink t-shirt with a heart on it, white shorts, and matching pink socks that went to her thighs. Her hair was loose and fell past her shoulders, waist, and stopped to her calves, she even had cute pink reading glasses. Her beauty was more enchanting than the last time I saw her. When she stood up to stretch, she winced making my eyes widen for her in worry. I notice her pull down her shirt a bit to reveal that she had bandage wraps on her collar bone and shoulders, making guilt eat at me once more.

Momoko sighs as she rubs it while her hand glows pink to heal it slightly and she sits and rests in her bed, making me want to hold and protect her petite body. I had no right to ever hurt the girl I love with all my heart, just because of a feud both of our leaders had with each other causing all Satanians (Satan's people) and God's Angels be hating each other. I wish I can go to her and place my hand on her soft cheek and rub it softly so she can know I'm there for her as I hold her close to me to protect her from the world.

I even notice her softly cry in her sleep. "W-Why, Aka-san...W-Why? Please stop h-hurting me...I th-thought you liked me...w-were you lying?" She whimpers as more silver tears flows down her eyes to her cheeks giving them a rosy color. I couldn't take it anymore as I go through her window. "YOUR RIGHT MOMO-CHAN!" I said to her as I moved closer to her. Momoko instantly woke up as she sits up from her bed and stopped crying.

"A-Aka-chan...?!" She stared a me as her pink orbs were wide in confusion, anger, and fear.

* * *

**Me: Hello, I'mma stop it here and update my other stories. I update for a long time because I want my chapters to have at least 800 or more words in each chapter. Also, I'm not sure if I want to use Yong Soo anymore because I'm in a relationship with a different boy now, who has all the qualities of Yong Soo, but he's Irish and blonde. What do y'all think, keep using Yong Soo or use my new Bf? Red and Review~! :3 SAYONARA! ^_^**


End file.
